BANGHIM - Fever
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: "Kau seperti tidak kenal Himchan hyung, dia tidak akan mau dengan bujukkan apapun jika sedang sakit. Lagi pula bukan aku yang menjanjikan akan menjemputnya. Cepat jemput Himchan hyung sekarang atau aku akan bilang Umma jika Hyung menelantarkan menantu kesayangannya". "Yoo Youngjae neo!" (Bad sumarry) Baca ajalah (kalau mau) biar gak bingung XD


Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : Yoo Youngjae

Gendre : Romance – Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Leght : Oneshot / Ficlet

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

.

 **WARNING** :

No Bash!

 **JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE GENDRE OR THE PAIRING**

 **Im not a pro writer / author**

Typo's normal

.

.

 _Julz story_

.

.

Fever

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Yak! Hyung, kau dimana? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"_

"Bisa kau sopan sedikit dengan Hyungmu, Yoo Youngjae. Aku distudio, wae?"

 _"_ _Kenapa ponselmu mati Hyung? Apa kau lupa sesuatu?"_

"Langsung saja, ada apa? Aku sibuk"

 _"_ _Himchan hyung, kau harusnya menjemputnya bukan? Kau pasti lupakan Hyung? Himchan hyung masih menunggumu dikampus dan dia sedang demam sekarang"_

"Oh. Shit! Yak! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari tadi dan kenapa kau tidak membawanya pulang?"

 _"_ _Kau seperti tidak kenal Himchan hyung, dia tidak akan mau dengan bujukkan apapun jika sedang sakit. Lagi pula bukan aku yang menjanjikan akan menjemputnya. Cepat jemput Himchan hyung sekarang atau aku akan bilang Umma jika Hyung menelantarkan menantu kesayangannya"_

"Yoo Youngjae neo?!"

Tak ada lagi yang bisa Yongguk lakukan selain meraih kunci mobilnya lalu berlari keluar dari studio dengan cepat, menghampiri camaro hitam salah satu dari seri SS miliknya yang terparkir di _basement_ gedung studio _._ Telpon dari sang adik (sepupu) membuatnya teringat jika hari ini Yongguk memang sudah berjanji akan menjemput Himchan dikampus dan sialnya ini bukanlah kali pertama Yongguk melupakan janjinya karena terlalu sibuk distudio musik.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kita pulang saja ne. Aku antar"

"Kau duluan saja Jae, aku akan menunggu Bbang disini. Pergilah, Daehyun pasti sudah menunggumu. Kau bilang sudah menelpon Bbang kan? Dia pasti akan menjemputku sebentar lagi"

Youngjae mendengus, kakak sepupunya satu itu memang rasanya senang sekali membuat orang jengkel karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya distudio. Rasanya Youngjae akan berfikir ribuan kali untuk mengijinkan Daehyun bergabung dengan Hyungnya yang satu itu distudionya jika sudah lulus nanti.

"Baiklah. Tapi Hyung, jika dalam satu jam Yongguk hyung tidak datang telpon aku ne?" Himchan hanya mengangguk pelan, demam yang menguasai tubuhnya membuatnya lemas. Kesibukannya ditahun terakhirnya dikampus membuat Himchan kadang lupa mengisi perutnya dan hanya sibuk untuk menyelsaikan tugas-tugasnya, memiliki otak cerdas membuatnya tidak mengijinkan waktu terbuang sia-sia. Bahkan otak jeniusnya itu pula yang membuka jalan untuk kini bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Bang dengan menjadi pasangan Bang Yongguk.

Himchan baru berumur 17th ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Yongguk, kecerdasan otaknya membuat Himchan memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan akselerasi, itulah yang membuat Himchan sudah berada di Inha university dan menjalani tahun pertama di umurnya yang masih menginjak 17th sedangkan saat itu Bang Yongguk atau sang suami tengah menjalani tahun ketiganya di Inha, membuat mereka terpaut umur 4th. Setelah lulus dari Inha Yongguk mulai menjalankan bisnis musiknya sendiri distudio yang sudah mulai dirintisnya dari semasa kuliah, menjadi produser yang merangkap sebagai _song writer_. Sudah hampir satu tahun keduanya menikah dengan Himchan yang masih duduk dibangku kuliah.

Pagi ini Yongguk mengucap janji untuk menjemput Himchan dikampus, pikirnya kelas Himchan yang akan selesai sore hari akan membuatnya sempat untuk menjemput sang pujaan hati tapi apa mau dikata jika Yongguk (lagi-lagi) terlalu larut akan pekerjaannya hingga (untuk kesekian kali) melupakan janjinya.

Himchan baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya sore ini ketika demam mendera tubuhnya, bahkan pening dikepalanya mulai terasa ketika langkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan untuk memenuhi janji bimbingan dengan sang dosen. Keringat dingin sudah memenuhi keningnya selama proses bimbingan berjalan hingga sang dosen pun mengakhiri kegiatan mereka lalu meminta Himchan untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Ponselnya yang mati karena kehabisan baterai membuat Himchan akhirnya hanya bisa menunggu Yongguk di perpustakaan dengan harapan suaminya itu akan datang tepat waktu dan menjemputnya pulang namun hingga hampir tiga jam Himchan menunggu, tidak juga terlihat tanda-tanda Yongguk akan datang.

Beruntung saat hampir satu jam lalu Youngjae memasuki perpustakaan, menemukannya sedang duduk dengan kepala yang terbaring diatas meja, Youngjae membantu Himchan menghubungi Yongguk (tidak langsung pada Yongguk sih karena ternyata ponsel Yongguk pun kehabisan baterai, jadi Youngjae harus menelpon kesalah satu rekan kerja Yongguk distudio), memberitahu keadaan Himchan.

Biasanya jika Yongguk lupa untuk menjemputnya seperti saat ini Himchan akan pulang sendiri kerumah namun hari ini berbeda. Ponselnya mati jadi dia tak bisa memberikan kabar pada Yongguk jika dia akan pulang kerumah sendiri, Himchan takut Yongguk akan mencarinya dikampus. Dan yang membuat Himchan semakin tidak ingin pulang sendiri adalah kondisi tubuhya yang demam, entahlah tetapi Himchan yang sedang sakit akan 10000 kali lipat menginginkan Yongguk untuk ada disampingnya, hanya ingin ada Yongguk yang menjaganya. Manja. Yah, mungkin saja.

.

.

.

"Chanie kenapa kau sendirian, mana Youngjae?"

"Kau datang,," Himchan mengangkat perlahan kepalanya yang sedari tadi terbaring dimeja.

"Youngjae sudah pergi, aku yang memintanya untuk pergi duluan" Yongguk merapikan barang-barang Himchan dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Harusnya kau pulang diantar olehnya bukannya malah menungguku disini" ada nada marah disuara Yongguk ketika kini tangannya meraih Himchan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju mobil. Himchan hanya bisa mencicit mengucapkan kata maaf pada Yongguk.

Dalam perjalanan pulang tidak ada kata yang terucap oleh keduanya, hanya hening. Hening yang membuat Himchan merasakan jika demam dan pusing yang menderanya semakin menjadi, hening yang membuat Himchan bersedih karena kini dibelakang kemudi hanya wajah keras Yongguk yang tersaji. Sebelum menuju rumah mereka ternyata Yongguk menyempatkan untuk membawa Himchan ke dokter, memeriksakan keadaan Himchan yang ternyata kelelahan dan juga tidak teraturnya jadwal makan. Yongguk juga menyempatkan diri memesan makanan ketika Himchan masuk keruangan dokter untuk diperiksa. Oh ayolah, seorang Bang Yongguk mana bisa masak, jadi dari pada harus membuat sang pujaan hati bertambah sakit karena hasil masakannya, lebih bijak rasanya jika Yongguk melakukan _delivery order_ pada sebuah restoran yang sudah jelas akan rasa dari makanannya.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai dirumah Himchan langsung menuju kamar mereka, demam yang menderanya tidak menghentikan keinginanya untuk sekedar membasuh tubuhnya yang sudah dilapisi keringat karena seharian sibuk dikampus. Himchan membalut tubuhnya yang demam dengan celana hitam panjang berbahan kaos dan hoodie berwarna abu-abu, lalu kemudian menghampiri tempat tidurnya untuk beristirahat.

Hanya berbaring, Himchan tidak memejamkan matanya untuk tidur hingga kini dengan jelas Himchan melihat Yongguk yang keluar dari kamar mandi mereka dengan handuk yang membalut tubuh bawahnya dan tangan kanan Yongguk yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Aku sudah pesan makanan, ada dimeja makan. Makanlah lalu minum obat baru istirahat" ucap Yongguk yang melihat jika Himchan tengah memperhatikannya dari kaca yang tengah dipandanginya.

"Ne"

Terasa aneh? Yongguk harusnya merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan janjinya untuk menjemput Himchan hari ini di kampus namun sikapnya saat ini malah menunjukkan jika dirinyalah yang (sepertinya) marah bukannya Himchan.

.

.

.

Dimeja makan Himchan memakan makan malamnya dengan pelan, gigi-giginya mengunyah makanan dengan malas, pusing dikepalanya membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan. Yongguk menghampiri Himchan, duduk disampingnya lalu meletakkan obat yang tadi dokter berikan untuk Himchan minum setelah makan.

"Chanie, sedikit lagi"

"Eummm,," gelengan lemah dengan mulut yang masih mencoba mengunyah makanan, Himchan menolak permintaan Yongguk untuk kembali memasukkan sup ayam kedalam mulutnya. "Supnya saja ne" Yongguk meraih sendok dimangkuk sup, menyuapi kekasih hatinya. Himchan meski dengan malas tetap membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Yongguk menyuapinya.

.

.

.

"Heii,, kenapa tidak tidur dikamar eum?" Yongguk menghampiri Himchan yang tengah berbaring disofa ruang tamu mereka ketika dirinya ingin menuju dapur untuk minum (sekeluarnya Yongguk dari studio mini yang dimilikinya dirumah). Yongguk membelai lembut rambut Himchan, dilihatnya keringat tipis yang menghiasi dahi Himchan.

Yongguk membantu Himchan untuk duduk lalu mengisyaratkan Himchan untuk duduk dipangkuannya dengan menepuk kedua pahanya. Himchan langsung merengkuh Yongguk kedalam sebuah pelukkan ketika dirinya sudah duduk dipangkuan Yongguk. "Aku tidak bisa tidur" ucap Himchan menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk setelah beberapa menit berselang.

Yongguk menyamankan posisi Himchan dipangkuannya, lengan kirinya melingkar nyaman di pinggang Himchan dan lengan kanannya menekan kepala Himchan untuk bersandar diceruk leher panjangnya.

"Maaf karena tadi aku malah jadi marah padamu, aku hanya khawatir"

"Jika terjadi lagi seperti ini, kau sakit. Kau harus pulang, hubungi siapapun yang bisa membawamu pulang, jangan hanya mengharapkan aku. Arrachi?"

"Aku hanya takut nanti Hyung malah khawatir jika tidak menemukanku dikampus, baterai ponselku habis jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi Hyung"

Dan kini Yongguk benar-benar menyesal, Himchan sudah memanggilnya dengan Hyung itu berarti Yongguk sudah membuat kekasih hatinya itu takut dengan kemarahannya tadi. Himchan tidak perlu mendengar Yongguk yang berteriak atau berkata kasar padanya untuk tau jika Yongguknya marah, hanya dengan suara rendah yang terdengar semakin rendah dan sikap dingin dari Yongguk sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti suasana hati sang suami.

"Chanie. Baby aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah lupa menjemputmu hari ini"

Yongguk melepaskan pelukkan Himchan ditubuhnya kemudian memandangi wajah Himchan yang lesu dan dihinggapi rona merah dikedua pipinya akibat demam yang menderanya. Yongguk menaikkan hoodie untuk menutupi kepala Himchan lalu menangkup wajah Himchan dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata sayu Himchan dan rona merah yang menghinggapi pipi Himchan membuat Yongguk semakin menyesali karena bisa melupakan janjinya untuk menjemput Himchan dikampus hingga harus membuat Himchan menunggu selama tiga jam, dalam hati Yongguk berjanji jika ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia melupakan janjinya dengan Himchan.

Sebenarnya Yongguk sudah mengetahui dengan jelas jika Himchan, kekasihnya ini hanya menginginkan dirinya untuk berada disampingnya ketika sakit menderanya dan sebenarnya dia sudah menduga jika Himchan memang pasti meminta Youngjae untuk pulang lebih dulu. Ya, Himchan hanya ingin Yongguknya. Himchan menyentuh tangan kanan Yongguk yang menangkup pipinya membuat Yongguk tersenyum lembut melihat wajah menggemaskan dari kekasih hatinya. Kadang Yongguk tidak habis pikir karena Himchan dengan keadaannya yang seperti apapun akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan cantik, sama seperti saat ini ketika dirinya sedang demam.

"I love you" ucap Himchan pelan dan dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat dapat membuat Yongguk mendengar ungkapan cinta yang Himchan ucapkan. Himchan dihadiahi kecupan dibibir oleh Yongguk. "I love you more" sambung Yongguk menanggapi ungkapan Himchan yang kini memberikan ciuman lembut dibibir pink Himchan, memagutnya pelan.

Mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Yongguk, Himchan menikmati ciuman hangat mereka. Belaian lembut bahkan Himchan berikan dikepala belakang Yongguk, menemani ciuman berupa pagutan-pagutan lembut yang sedang keduanya lakukan. Yongguk melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari Himchan, hanya untuk kembali memandangi wajah Himchan dan kembali memberikan kecupan hangat namun kini disematkan didahi Himchan, membuat Himchan setelahnya menghambur kedalam pelukkan Yongguk, menyamankan kepalanya diceruk leher Yongguk.

"Sudah mulai larut malam, kau harus banyak istirahat" Himchan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher Yongguk, tidak membiarkan celah kecil memisahkan tubuhnya dari Yongguk. "Kalau begitu peluk aku semalaman" tawa kecil lolos dari Yongguk mendengar permintaan Himchan yang langsung disanggupinya. Meletakkan kedua tangannya dibokong Himchan, Yongguk mulai membawa Himchan dalam gendongannya menuju kamar mereka.

Berbaring ditempat tidur dengan Yongguk disampingnya, Himchan menyandarkan nyaman wajahnya didada bidang Yongguk, menghirup aroma khas Yongguk untuk memenuhi paru-parunya, nyaman. Dengan tangannya yang dijadikan bantal oleh Himchan, Yongguk bisa secara mudah membawa Himchan semakin mendekat, menghinggapi rambut halus Himchan dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

"Bbang,,"

"Euum?"

"Jangan marah pada Youngjae, dia pergi karena aku yang memintanya"

"Euum aku tau, aku tidak akan marah padanya"

"Bbang,,,"

"Euumm,,,"

"A-aku…. Euum… aku..ingin…" Himchan berucap sangat pelan pada kata terakhir, hingga Yongguk tidak terlalu yakin akan pendengarannya. Belaian lembut masih diberikan Yongguk dikepala Himchan, "Kau ingin apa? Katakan saja".

"Aku ingin kau" ucap Himchan mencicit pelan, sangat pelan hingga kini Yongguk meregangkan rengkuhannya demi menatap Himchan dan kembali bertanya keinginan dari pria cantik yang sedang terserang demam didalam pelukkannya.

"Kau ingan apa Baby, eum?"

"Kau. Aku ingin kau" dengan tertunduk malu Himchan mengutarakan permintaannya pada Yongguk.

Reflek tawa halus tercipta, Yongguk dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengigit Himchan saat ini, bagaimana tidak jika pria cantik dalam rengkuhannya kini dengan wajah memerah, entah karena demam yang mendera atau karena tersipu malu terlihat begitu mengemaskan meski apa yang diucapkannya sebagai permintaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bilang wajar untuk seseorang yang sedang demam inginkan.

Himchan menginginkannya, oh ayolah Yongguk bahkan sudah menjadi suaminya jadi kenapa lagi Himchan harus menginginkannya? Itulah mengapa Yongguk melepaskan tawa halus karena dia mengerti maksud ucapan Himchan yang **menginginkannya**. Kata-kata itu yang Yongguk sarankan pada Himchan untuk diucapkannya jika Himchan menginginkan hubungan intim diantara mereka karena tidak seperti Yongguk yang dengan caranya bisa membuat Himchan tau maksud keinginannya yang butuh kehangantan **didalam** Himchan. Himchan terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan gestur apalagi harus mengatakan dengan jelas jika dirinya menginginkan Yongguk untuk **memenuhinya**. Malu karena Yongguk langsung mengetahui keinginanya Himchan hanya bisa kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Yongguk namun kembali Yongguk melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya dengan lembut dan memberikan _gummy smile_ nya, Yongguk membelai lembut pipi Himchan dengan ibu jarinya. "Besok pagi saat demammu sudah turun baru aku kabulkan permintaanmu, sekarang kita tidur ne" Yongguk mencuri ciuman dari bibir Himchan lalu kembali membawa Himchan kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Bahkan besok pagi jika kau tidak menginginkannya aku akan tetap melakukannya" terdengar tawa pelan dalam rengkuhan Yongguk. Himchan tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Yongguk, senang karena ternyata Yongguk juga menginginkannya. Dan meski tidak saling bertatapan langsung keduanya mengetahui jika kini diwajah pasangan mereka masing-masing ada senyum yang terkembang mengkhiasi wajah mereka.

Senyuman lembut menemani moment sebelum mata mereka terpejam dan larut dalam pekat malam, tertidur dalam pelukkan hangat sang kekasih tercinta.

.

.

.

- **The End** -

.

.

.

Maaf ya ini asli gak jelas, ide dasarnya cuma Himchan yang lagi manja-manjaan dipangkuannya Yongguk. Semingguan lebih itu scean gak ilang-ilang dari kepala, Himchan yang lagi demam duduk nyaman dipangkuannya Yongguk *asli bikin envy*

BABY yakin udah pada ready buat comebacknya B.A.P? Teaser udah pada keluar tuh, hiihiii. Julz gak kuat lah, asli mereka pada keren-keren banget. Himchan manly ABIS.

 **#EarthNeedsRespect**

 **#ForeverWithBAP**

 **#KingisBack**

Mind to review?

Thank you (n_n)


End file.
